thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
Digging Deeper
Digging Deeper is the forth episode of the first season of the animated series. Synopsis: "The object that Will and Ant are retrieving from the deepest part of the ocean is not what they expected. Is it a weapon? They've been duped. And now there's a stowaway on the Aronnax, trying to take control of it." Plot On the Aronaxx Ant tries to convince his parents to move towards the international date-line so his birthday will come "faster" with no success, a drone sent by Professor Fiction arrives for a cargo drop, one of the packages is for Fontaine who keeps it a secret from Ant, Ant also gets a small box from the crate. The item Ant has is called fish-cam, a small camera that attaches to Jeffery's head, Ant and Fontaine are then called to the bridge, the Nektons talk with captain Chadwick of a cargo ship who tells them that an experimental generator fell overboard into the Marina trench and wants them to recover it. Will is suspicious of Chadwick and asks ant to spy on him with the periscope but Ant finds nothing suspicious. The Nektons agree and set a course, but in the moon pool room Jeffery sees something emerge from the water While traveling Fontaine's package goes missing and she suspects Ant stole it, but Ant thinks she's just messing with him. When they arrive at the trench Jeffery goes missing as well and Ant thinks Fontaine took him as retaliation for him taking her package but Fontaine denies anything. Unable to find Jeffery, Ant and Will take the Rover to the bottom of the trench, meanwhile on the bridge Kaiko notices the door to the engine room has been left open and heads to investigate. Fontaine suddenly finds Jeffery in the White Knight, noticing that the fish-cam is still recording she heads to the bridge to review the footage. Kaiko makes it to the engine room only to be locked in as an unknown figure walks away. As they dive deeper Ant and Will encounter Sperm-Whales. The fish-cam footage reveals the intruder to be a weapons smuggler who snuck onboard to lockdown the Aronaxx once Ant and Will brought the cargo back (which turns out to be weapon). After cutting communications the smuggler confronts Fontaine on the bridge, Fontaine is able to get a confession about what the cargo is and how it got lost on fish-cam. Kaiko is able to move the Aronaxx from the engine room making it tilt side-to-side causing the smuggler to slide all over the place while Fontaine using suction shoes stays standing, however the Aronaxx hits rocks which fall into the trench. When Ant and Will reach the bottom they are forced to dodge the falling rocks from above and after escaping they discover that is a weapon. Back on the Aronaxx the smuggler grabs hold of Fontaine but falls when Fontaine makes the periscope rise beneath her knocking the smuggler unconscious. Upon returning, Will and Ant are told what happened and that the smuggling ship is being boarded by the WOA and the smuggler is being held in the brig. Later, Midnight approaches in Guam, meaning that it's officially Ants birthday. It is revealed that Fontaine made a cake for Ant and that the secret package was additional sugar needed to make it. Characters Trivia * The fishcam video of the Smuggler doesn't make sense as Fontaine's package went missing before Jeffery, but the video of the smuggler shows her throwing away the package and putting Jeffery in the White Knight at the same time. * When Fontaine sees the intruder in the video of Jeffrey's camera, a scene is shown where Fontaine's eyes appear. * When Fontaine is with the intruder, a scene is shown where Kaiko's eyes appear. Gallery: Kaiko in Digging Deeper.png Kaiko walking.png Kaiko in the screen.png Kaiko Nekton Back 8.png Fontaine VS The Inntruder duel.png Kaiko watching Fontaine.png Kaiko and Fontaine.png Kaiko Nekton Back 12.png Fontaine and Kaiko.png Ant talking on the screen.png Kaiko explaining to Will what happen.png Kaiko and Fontaine from the aroonax.png Category:Season 1 episodes